A striker-fired pistol is a type of handgun having a spring-loaded firing pin, which is referred to as a striker. In striker-fired pistols, the striker is the component that strikes the casing of the ammunition to ignite the primer and discharge the projectile. In prior designs, the striker is partially or completely cocked within the pistol as the slide mechanism moves forward as the slide assembly is going into battery, which places tension on the striker spring. As the trigger is pulled, the sear releases the striker, allowing the striker spring to displace the striker forward so that the striker impacts the round. Prior to removing the slide from the pistol for disassembly purposes, the striker must be released from the sear, which is typically accomplished by pulling the trigger. However, this technique has the disadvantage of discharging the pistol should it be loaded, which is potentially dangerous. Further, if a loaded magazine is not removed before disassembly, a cartridge may be loaded into the barrel and subsequently discharged when the trigger is pulled during disassembly.